If I Could Live my Life Again
by BLuegero
Summary: Voldemort attacks in Harry's final year at Hogwarts, but things start to go horribly wrong - can he and Hermione change the past before all is lost? PG-13 currently


Disclaimer: The plot belongs to me – though the characters do not.

Amelia Bedelia helped edit the story.

"Harry, are you sure that V-Voldemort was going to be here?" Hermione asked with a slightly shaky voice.

Harry looked around the empty Ministry of Magic hallway. Where was Voldemort? He had seen it in his vision – he had _been_ here!  


"Yes, 'Mione, I'm _positive_ they will sho - " but before Harry could finish, they heard several small pops. Once they turned around, they were face to face with The Dark Lord and his trusty Death Eaters, all with their wands pointed at Harry's and Hermione's head and chest.

  
A dry and scratchy voice spoke up and said, "Your time here on earth with the living is nearly up, Harry. Avada Keda - "

Harry clenched shut his eyes, preparing for the worst. Though when he heard him stop partway through the incantation, he and Hermione opened their eyes to find Dumbledore and twelve other members of the Order standing behind him.

Dumbledore's eyes were burning holes into Voldemort's skull. "Harry, Hermione, sorry we took so long to get here."

  
"It's all - "

However, before Harry could finish, Malfoy senior spoke up. "It doesn't matter. There are twenty of us and, what, fifteen of you?" he replied, sneering.

  
"Actually, there's twenty-five of us," were the words spoken from an unknown source. Then the Weasleys stepped inside the crowded room.  


"Too bad you Mudblood Lovers can't count."

  
"Actually, father," Draco said, walking towards the Order, "they can count."  


"DRACO! What in the name of Merlin are you doing? You, of all people, know that you cannot win if you fight against the Dark Lord!"  


"Ha! Father, you're the idiot here! You-know-who is just using you. When he is done with you, he will kill you."  


"Traitor scum, do you mean like this?"

  
A giant hole expanded from out of the ground and swallowed up Dean, Seamus, Tonks, Snape and, the newest member of the order, Matt. "You mean like that little one? Well, look now. The sides are even in number, but not in power. MY MINIONS - ATTACK!"

In an instant, everyone split up. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny fought along side with Malfoy, against his father and the father-son group of Crabbe and Goyle.

Everything else was a blur to Harry. After thirty rough hours of fighting, only Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, and Hermione remained and seven Death Eaters, along with Voldemort, were left.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed an opened door where several people had previously fought. But the broken items were not what caught his attention. It was the single time turner left in one piece on the floor.

  
"Professor!" Harry called, stumbling across the floor and speaking hurriedly. "I have an idea. How about Ron, Hermione and I run to get to the time turner and you distract them? We can go back in time to get more people to change the outcome of this battle!"  


"Harry, you know the rules!" Hermione contradicted. "We cannot do this!"

  
"Damn it, Hermione! Why do you always have to follow the damn rules? Listen, if we don't do this, there will _be_ no world to have left to follow the rules."

  
"Children, listen to me." Dumbledore said, speaking clearly and defiantly, harsher than Harry had ever heard him before. "Go now and get to the time turner. Now! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

  
Five Death Eaters fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Harry pulled his best friends up from the ground and they ran as fast as they could. Voldemort, seeing them run, shot a well placed killing curse at Harry, but Ron dove in front of his best friend and fell to the ground, lifeless.  


"NO! RON!" Both Hermione and Harry yelled, but did not go back or spend time grieving because they knew if they made it to the time turner, he would be alive. The two seventh years finally reached the time turner, threw it around their necks and spun it as hard as they could. Harry felt a strong wind ruffle his hair and send him tumbling backwards, next to Hermione.

  
When Harry and Hermione stood up, they looked around and saw that they were behind a fence. They heard someone saying vows to another, and, what looked like, a wedding taking place. Then Hermione notice someone who looked similar to Harry and someone similar to Ginny. "H-H-Harry! Look!" She shot him an awkward glance. "It's _you!_"


End file.
